toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Justice
The Chief Justice (CJ) '''can be found in Lawbot HQ while in the CJ Battle. thumb|300px|right|The Battle Video The Disguise After you finished Donald's Dreamland Tasks, you will be asked to Go to Professor Flake in the Precipitation Foundation in the Brrrgh. He will ask you to Recover a Temperature Sensor from the Cogs in all the Streets in Toontown (You will skip The Brrrgh.) This will take approximately one hour. Once you've finished finding it all, you're ready for CJ! But first you need Jury Notices. The DA The DA, or The District Attorney's office, to the right of the door to Polar Place, has 4 Offices, Offices A, B, C, and D. They can be good for earning Jury Notices quickly! But be careful; if you do the puzzles wrong, you will wake the dreadful Virtual Skelecogs! They will '''not earn you Notices, so you will lose Laff Points quick and waste Gags. Remember: The DA has only a few barrels! The Battle The Courtroom and the Cog Battle When you're ready for a promotion, head over to Lawbot HQ. The best way to navigate this place is to teleport to someone who is near where you want to go. If there's anyone near the stairs or big doors forward and to your left, teleport to them. Walk through these doors into the CJ lobby. To face the CJ, you will need a Boarding group with 8 Toons. After you've launched the elevator, you will enter the CJ's courtroom. The CJ will say, "Hmm what's on the docket today? Aha, we have a Toon on trial! The prosecution's case is strong. And here are the public defenders. Wait a minute... you're Toons!" When he finds out you are Toons, you will have to fight many rounds of Cogs ranging from 8-12, but this battle is much easier and shorter than the CFO battle. The Cannon Round When you're done fighting the Cogs, the CJ will say "Ba, so you passed the bar exam! Jury selection will now commence." At this point the Toon who is on trial, named Bumpy Bumblebehr, will say, "Oh no, they're putting only Cogs on the jury! Quick, use these cannons to shoot Toons into the jury chairs!" Your toon will take a miniature cannon, throw it on the ground, and it will become normal sized. Use your cannons to shoot non-playable characters into the Jury Seats. Cogs will fly down to take the seats back. YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL 25 SECONDS LEFT ON THE TIMER TO SHOOT, BECAUSE THEN NO COGS WILL TAKE THE SEATS, AND YOU HAVE A LIMITED NUMBER OF TOONS TO SHOOT! You need at least 8 Toons in the seats to get a balanced scale in the next round. When the 60-second timer expires, if there are 5 or more Toons on the jury, Bumpy Bumblebehr will say "Cool! There are (number) Toons on the jury!" If there are 4 or less, he will say, "Uh oh, there are only (number) Toons on the jury. This is going to be a tough trial." The Scaling Battle There are two roles in the final round of the CJ. If you're a scaler, you will need to throw evidence at the Scales of Injustice. This is the only boss battle where you don't attack the boss directly. Grab Evidence from the Evidence stand and hit the scale until it reaches the bottom. Watch out, Cogs throw evidence at their side of the scale too. To attack you, the CJ will say, "(Toon Name,) I find you in contempt of court!" That means all the Cogs will throw evidence at that toon. When the CJ says "You're all in contempt of court," he will jump! And be careful with the Gavels; they will take away 20 of your laff if they crush you, or 2 if you touch them. The second role of the CJ is stunning. The purpose of stunning is threefold; to stop the Cogs from throwing evidence at their side of the scale, to give everyone a laff bonus, and to make the Toons' evidence heavier. To stun the cogs, throw evidence at Cogs. They will be stunned for a certain amount of time and will not throw evidence. Most CJ battles have 3 stunners and 5 scalers. If all the Cogs are stunned at the same time, you will get a 2 times heavier evidence weight for about 20 seconds, and everyone will get a +10 Toon-up! Another role you can play is giving your team toon-ups by throwing evidence at the Toon for a Toon-up of +1. When you're done, the CJ will say "Impossible! The defense won? I declare a mistrial! A new one will be scheduled. Hrrmph. I'll be in my chambers." He will return to his Chambers, you will do your victory dance and Bumpy will give you a reward, a summon. It will be a random type of summon-- invasion, building, or Cog-- of a random type of Cog. Trivia *Unlike the CFO and VP, the difficulty of the CJ battle depends on the average suit of your team. *The Summon Reward depends on the number of toons seated. *Many Toons Like to battle CJ in the district Nutty River instead of any other district, because it is the least popular battle and more people will be waiting in the lobby there. *When the cogs fill up their side first you will go sad, but your gags are still there. *Also when the cogs fill up their side first, the CJ will say "I find in favor of the plaintiff." *The CJ will turn red if the Toons hit their side of the scale, but turns green if the cogs hit their side of the scale. *The CJ battle is the only battle without V2.0 Cogs or Skelecogs. *He is the only boss cog without a giant gear, instead he has a wood table (possibly resemblying a court table) *The CJ is the only cog and boss not to wear a suit. Instead he wears judge robes. *The CJ battle is the only boss fight where you cannot physically hurt. the CJ itself, however when a toon gets a piece of evidence in the toons scale, The CJ turns red which is possibly a symbol of him being hurt. *Many powerful toons want him to be a normal cog boss to fight like VP, C.F.O, or CEO but he would probably make some toons sad. *Only the CJ and VP can jump, affecting a toon's laff. *The CJ is the only boss you cannot touch in the final round. Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs Category:Cog Battles Category:Cog Fighting Category:Lawbot HQ Category:Gameplay